1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to focusing (control method) in an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera and a digital video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autofocus (TV-AF) of a contrast detection method for an image pickup apparatus is known. In this TV-AF, a focus lens may stop during a storage time period of an image signal of a focus detection area. However, in a scene of a short storage time period, such as in use of a high-speed shutter, the focus lens is likely to move and an in-focus direction cannot be properly found although the image signal for the focus detection area is being stored. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2006-47954 sets a movement start timing of a focus lens so that the central timing of the exposure time period of the focus detection area can accord with the central timing of the stop time period.
However, the control disclosed in JP2006-47954 is complex and increases the cost, and thus there is a demand for simpler setting of the movement start timing of the focus lens.